1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing an α-alumina particulate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for producing an α-alumina particulate to provide a small amount of α-alumina particulate having necking.
2. Description of Related Art
α-alumina is alumina [Al2O3] in which crystal phase is α, and widely used as a raw material for producing a sintered body such as a translucent tube. As the method for producing α-alumina, there are known methods in which water is removed from an aqueous mixture prepared by dispersing an aluminum hydrolysate and a seed crystal in water to obtain a powder mixture containing an aluminum hydrolysate and a seed crystal, and the powder mixture is calcined. (A. Krell, NanoStructured Materials, Vol. 11, 1141 (1999)).
However, in the method described herein, obtained α-alumina has a large amount of particulate having necking, and it is difficult to produce a dense sintered body.